


Boldog születésnapot, teme!

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Naruto és Sasuke együtt élnek, kapcsolatban vannak, és Naruto ajándékot készít a teme tizennyolcadik születésnapjára – aki különleges kívánsággal rukkol elõ, és közben bemutatja, mihez is kezdhet egy hormonfûtötte férfi egy tönkrement tortával…
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Boldog születésnapot, teme!

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 októberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Egy hófehér kéz tapogatózott vakon a hasonló színû pléden, érezve, hogy a vékony anyag még mindig meleg a nemrég minden bizonnyal rajta pihenõ testtõl. Ám ezt a bizonyos testet az ujjak hosszú percek múltán sem találták meg, így gazdájuk morcosan nyitotta fel sötét szemeit, pár pislogás után megállapítva, hogy bizony nem tévedett; hiába a kényelmes ágy, ha egyszer teljesen egyedül fekszik benne.  
  
  
Sasuke sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan felült, akaratlanul is mogorva kifejezést öltve az arcára. Ahogy jobb kezét elemelte a takaróról, hogy félig elaludt fekete tincseibe túrhasson, érezte hátát hangosan megroppanni. Remek. Nemhogy nem eshet elsõ pillantása azokra a gyönyörû azúrkék szemekre, mint általában, még el is alussza a tagjait... Csodás, tényleg csodás.  
Visszanyomott egy ásítást, majd kifordult. Meztelen felsõtestén jól látható libabõr jelent meg, ahogy csupasz talpát a hûvös padlóhoz érintette, és felkelt. Lustán, és még kicsit kómásan sétált oda az ablakhoz, hogy kipillantson rajta: a Nap vidáman sütött az égen, aranyos fénybe vonva Konoha utcáit. Sasuke finoman ásított egyet, majd izmait egy pillanatra megfeszítve feltolta az üveget, és máris érezte, ahogy a kinti meleg levegõ megcsapja a testét. Forró nyár az idei, az már biztos.  
  
  
De hol lehet _õ_? A fekete szemek kutatva néztek körül még egyszer a szobában, hátha találnak egy apró nyomot, ami az elveszett kis rókához vezet. De sajnos semmi. A tegnap este levetett ruhák szanaszét hajigálva hevertek a földön, a narancs-fekete dzseki és nadrág viszont eltûnt. Sasuke aprót sóhajtott, aztán bosszúsan vezette ki tekintetét újra a szabadba. _'Hova a fenébe mehetett?'_  
Egy pár percnyi néma álldogálás után úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha õ is felöltözik, és megkeresi a szõkéjét. Már lépett volna a szekrényhez, hogy elõhúzza a szokott ruháit, mikor szeme megakadt a falra függesztett naptáron. Reggel _valaki_ már minden bizonnyal letépte a tegnapi lapot, mert most egy szép, piros huszonhármas díszelgett a fehér papíron, közvetlenül a július felirat alatt.  
Július 23.  
  
  
Sasuke nem tehetett róla, de amint felfogta a dátumot, halvány, ám annál elégedettebb félmosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira. Sosem izgatta különösebben ez a nap. Jó, persze, gyerekkorában igen. De a családját ért mészárlás óta nem töltötte el izgalommal a születésnapja. Ugyan miért is foglalkozott volna vele? Csak egy újabb év adódott az éveihez. Egy újabb év, ami közelebb vitte õt a céljaihoz... Semmi egyéb.  
De ez a nap, _most_... Más volt. Ez az elsõ július huszonharmadika, amikor már nem a múlt árnyai és a jövõ félelmei öntik el a lelkét. Az elsõ, mióta oly sok év után visszatért Konohába. Az elsõ, mióta együtt van _Vele._  
  
  
'Mibe fogadnék, hogy emiatt tûnt el olyan korán' gondolta halvány mosollyal, miközben elõhúzta egyik fehér, cipzáras ingét, és a hozzá tartozó fekete nadrágját. 'Csak nem tervezel valamit, dobe?' Hosszú léptekkel sietett át a fürdõbe, ahol megmosta az arcát, majd ujjaival lazán a hajába túrva rendbe szedte még mindig kócosan álló, éjszínû tincseit.  
Évek óta nem érezte így magát. Most újra bizsergette az a gyermeki izgatottság, ami az ünnepek elõtt tölti el az embert. A kíváncsiság, az ajándék és meglepetés kecsegtetése... Alig várta, hogy újra lássa az õ szõkéjét. Mit mond majd neki? Zavarban lesz? 'Persze' válaszolta meg saját kérdését Sasuke, miközben a lépcsõhöz lépett, és szinte suhanva szedte a fokokat, majd lelassulva lépett be a konyhába. Sehol senki. 'Mindig zavarba jön. Olyankor fülig vörösödik, és durcásan morogni kezd, hogy azzal palástolja el a zavartságát.' Máris formálódtak volna meg nyelvén a gúnyos, heccelõ szavak, pedig még nem is találkozott vele. Szegény Naruto! Még nem is fogta fel, mire vállalkozott, amikor összeköltözött vele.  
  
  
Csak egy pillantást vetett a konyhaasztalon pihenõ kunai és shuriken tartóra, aztán úgy tartotta, ma biztosan nem lesz rá szükség. Semmi küldetés a láthatáron, ma szabadnaposak. Csak õ és Naruto, édes kettesben...  
Sasuke a tûzhelyhez lépett, és már készült volna begyújtani, mikor észrevette a mosogató mellett magányosan álldogáló pohárkát. Felhúzott szemmel lépett közelebb, de elég volt csak egyet szippantania a levegõbe, hogy orra megteljen a kávé jellegzetes illatával. Elégedetten vette a kezébe, és kortyolt bele, magában elismeréssel adózva a szõkének, amiért végre megjegyezte, hogy cukor nélkül, feketén issza. Még meleg volt, tehát Naruto nem olyan rég mehetett el.  
'Azért persze' gondolta Sasuke, miközben a szennyes edényektõl roskadó mosogatóra pillantott ', az már megerõltetõ lett volna számára, hogy ezeket is elintézze'  
  
  
De nem panaszkodott. Miután megitta a kávéját, gyorsan elmosta a tányérokat, majd a bejárati ajtóhoz lépett, és kinézett rajta. Közel s távol egyetlen aranyszínû üstököt sem látott.  
Jól van. Elõbb-utóbb úgyis elõ kell kerülnie.  
Visszament a hálószobába, s az egyik szekrénybõl egy köteg tekercset húzott elõ. Törökülésben elhelyezkedett az ágyon, majd egy laza mozdulattal kioldotta a tekercseket, és szétterítette a papírt. Hosszú percekig tanulmányozta a rajta lévõ jeleket, míg végül halk sóhajjal fogadta el a tényt, hogy nem képes rájuk koncentrálni. Túlságosan kíváncsi volt, mire számíthat a kis idiótájától.  
  
  
'Végülis' pillantott fel, s újra az ablak felé nézett ', bármit is szándékozik adni vagy tenni, én úgyis csak egyetlen dolgot szeretnék' Halvány, ám annál sokat ígérõbb mosoly jelent meg ajka szegletében, ahogy már látta is maga elõtt az oly vágyott ajándékot:  
  
  
Magát, Narutót. Vörös szalaggal a testén, masnival az aranyszínû hajában.  
Frissen tálalva.  
  
  
  
  
Uzumaki Naruto kissé kipirultan, dobogó mellkassal sietett az utcán, enyhén remegõ kezeiben egy nagy, fehér dobozt tartva. Igyekezett minden figyelmét a dobozra szentelni, lévén az elõbb is majdnem orra esett vele, de gondolatai mindig el-elkalandoztak egy bizonyos személy felé. De hát ez teljesen érthetõ, nem? Nemcsak azért, mert ez Sasuke tizennyolcadik születésnapja. Inkább, mert ez az elsõ, amit _együtt_ töltenek, mióta a fiú visszatért Konohába.  
'Tizennyolc, huh?' gondolta Naruto, ahogy felpillantott az égre. Pontosan ennyi évvel ezelõtt született a fiú a világra. És hogy elrepült az idõ! Pedig volt, mikor Naruto úgy érezte, csak vánszorognak a napok, volt, hogy már ott tartott, minden reményét feladja... De végül sosem tette meg. És lám, eredményt hozott! Sasuke immár több mint nyolc hónapja itt él újra velük... _Vele._  
  
  
A szõke korábban sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd együtt fog élni ezzel az elutasító, hûvös szépfiúval. Világéletében a riválisaként, s mégis legjobb barátjaként tekintett rá, és egyáltalán nem tûnt fel neki, hogy már hosszú ideje megváltozott benne valami. Amikor végül sikerült visszahozniuk Sasukét, a falusiak hosszú-hosszú ideig gyanakodva, sõt, egyesek szó szerint gyûlölködve méregették õt, de Narutóban egy percre sem fordult meg a gondolat, hogy nem bízhatna az Uchihában. Az életét is rábízta volna.  
És aztán, néhány héttel ezelõtt, az élete egyik napról a másikra fordult fel. Sasuke akkor a szó... legszorosabb értelmében letámadta, és Naruto megijedt tõle. Azt hitte, újra csak bunkó, és heccelõdni akar vele... De a fiú véresen komolyan gondolta.  
És Narutó idõvel kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy a fekete hajú próbálkozásai nem maradnak eredmény nélkül, bármennyire is próbál ellentmondani az esze.  
  
  
Most már két hete, hogy együtt élnek Naruto házában. Sasuke akármennyire is fujjogta az örökké lomos szobákat, a szõke tudta, hogy nem akar visszamenni a régi Uchiha otthonba, ahol minden bútor, minden kis cölöp a múltra emlékezteti. Naruto azt akarta, hogy Sasuke soha többé ne gondoljon a múltra. Hogy csak a jelennek, és a jövõnek éljen... Mellette.  
  
  
Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy párja most már hivatalosan is átlépte a felnõttkort, de még furcsább volt a tudat, hogy hamarosan õ is így fog tenni. Sasuke mindig is az a komoly fajta volt, aki sokkal idõsebbnek és megfontoltabbnak néz ki a koránál. Naruto ellenben javarészt ugyanolyan gyerek volt, mint régen, és nem nagyon hitte, hogy pár hónap múlva ez hipp-hopp, megváltozna.  
  
  
'Remélem, hogy örülni fog neki' pillantott a kezében tartott dobozra, miközben halvány, pirosas csík jelent meg az arca két oldalán. 'Tudom, hogy nem szereti nagyon az édes dolgokat, de...' Sakura-chan tanácsait megfogadva is hosszú órák munkájának gyümölcse volt ez a torta. Korábban rengeteget gondolkozott azon, mit adhatna Sasukénak ajándékként, de egyszerûen semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszébe. Már arra is gondolt, hogy magát, Sasukét kérdezi meg, mit szeretne, de rögtön vissza is szívta az ötletet. Tudta, hogy az Uchiha két lehetséges választ tudna adni:  
"Nem kell semmi. Már megadtad nekem, amire szükségem volt."  
Na jó, Sasuke valószínûleg elõbb harapta volna le a saját nyelvét, semmint hogy ilyen nyálas mondat hagyja el a száját. De Narutót nem tudta átejteni. Az éjfekete szemei, a halvány mosolya, az arckifejezései, a mozdulatai... Ezek idõnként megmutatták a szõkének, hogy a nagy Uchiha bizony így érez.  
Ami viszont a másik lehetséges választ illeti... Szinte már látta is maga elõtt a gunyoros félmosolyt.  
"Téged, usuratonkachi."  
Naruto megborzongott. Hát igen, Sasuke sajnos nem szenvedett hiányt perverzségben. Mintha a... vágyai szexuális téren teljesen kielégíthetetlenek lettek volna. Pontosabban; kielégíthetõek, de igen csak ideiglenesen.  
  
  
'De, ezzel a tortával meg kell elégednie!' gondolta eltökélten, miközben mélyeket lélegzett, hogy arca forróságát mihamarabb eltüntesse. 'A szívem-lelkem beleadtam, szegény Sakura-chan konyhája valóságos csatatér lett... Nem, ha az a hülye teme többet akar, kénytelen leszek behúzni egyet neki. Amilyen öntelt disznó...' dohogott tovább, miközben lefordult az egyik sarkon. Annyira el volt foglalva, hogy elõször el is viharzott a háza elõtt, míg végül dühtõl és zavartságtól vöröslõ arccal lépett vissza. Amikor már az ajtó elõtt állt, dobogó szívvel töprengett, vajon tényleg jó ötlet volt e visszajönni. Talán hagynia kellett volna kicsit Sasukét, hogy egyedül legyen...  
'Ezt verd ki a fejedbõl!' mondott ellent rögtön saját magának, miközben egyik kezét szabaddá tette, majd lassan a kilincsre emelte. 'Te sem szeretnéd, ha a születésnapodon egyedül hagynának! Õ is csak...'  
De gondolatmenetét nem tudta befejezni, mert amint nyomta volna le a kilincset, az ajtó magától kinyílt, s a szõke srác szó szerint ráesett a küszöb mögött kérdõ tekintettel álló fiúra.  
  
  
  
\- Usuratonkachi! - hördült fel Sasuke, amint levegõhöz jutott. Miután tudatosult benne, hogy mi történt, tekintetével a másik szemét kereste, de nem találta. Naruto döbbent, s egyszersmind zavart kifejezéssel nézett maga alá, egészen pontosan az alatta fekvõ Sasuke mellkasára. És ezzel együtt, a fehér ingen lassan szétfolyó barnás-rózsaszínes krémre. - Mi a... - nyögött fel Sasuke, ahogy követte a szõke tekintetét, és már érezte is, ahogy a nedves anyag átüt a felsõjén, s egyre nagyobb foltban szétterjed rajta. - Mit csináltál, dobe?!  
\- Fogd be, teme! - kiáltott Naruto, ahogy villámsebességgel leugrott a feketérõl, és szörnyülködõ tekintettel meredt az összenyomódott fehér dobozra, és az abból több helyen kifolyó krémes anyagra. Bizony, bõven jutott belõle Sasuke felsõjére is. - A francba! - csapott a földre, miközben összeszorította a fogait. - A francba, a francba!  
Sasuke hasonlóan szörnyülködõ pillantást vetett a lassan teljesen átázott ingére, majd egy lemondó sóhajtás kíséretében rendbe szedte arcizmait, és lassan felkönyökölt. Futólag megnézte magának az összenyomott dobozt, a rajta csálén álló vörös masnit, és lassan összeállt a kép.  
De azért rákérdezett.  
\- Dobe, mi ez?  
  
  
Naruto arcát le kellett volna festeni; az egyik pillanatban magáról megfeledkezve püföli a padlót, és vicsorog, aztán a kérdés hallatán felpillant, pupillái kitágulnak, arca megnyúlik, majd szinte ugyanabban a másodpercben égõvörössé válik, és újra elkapja a kék szemeit.  
\- Ez... Én... - dadogott durcásan, majd megrázta a fejét, és újra lobogó indulatokkal támadt az Uchihának. - Ez mind a te hibád, teme! Mi a fenének kellett beállnod az ajtóba?! Ha odébbvánszorogsz, talán nem...  
\- Naruto! - szólt erélyesebben Sasuke, miközben kezével gyorsan betapasztotta a kiabáló szõke száját. Az azonnal elhallgatott, de továbbra is lángoló tekintettel meredt rá. - Nyugi.  
Jó volt a tenyerén érezni a másik szapora lélegzetvételét. Úgy... bizsergetett. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, és mintha magában számolt volna, aztán jobbjával erõsen megragadta Sasuke csukóját, és elszakította azt a szájától.  
\- Nyugodt vagyok, oké?  
\- Látom - húzta halvány mosolyra a száját a fekete. - És akkor most volnál szíves elmondani, mi ez a kora reggeli patálé?  
\- Én nem... Én csak elmentem reggel Sakura-chanhoz, hogy elhozzam a... Mert tegnap nála készítettem el, és otthogytam, hogy... Én csak azt akartam, hogy mire felébredsz, már... - Naruto újra és újra belekezdett, de a lényeg elõtt mindig abbahagyta. Sasuke élvezettel figyelte, ahogy a másik arca egyre pirosabb árnyalatot ölt, s ezzel egy idõben egyre idegesebbnek tûnik. - De végülis nem ért az egész semmit, mert tönkrement! - fakadt ki a fiú. - A francba, pedig annyi munkám volt benne, és mégis...  
Sasuke eddig csak könyökölt a földön, de most már felült, s közelebb hajolt Narutóhoz, aki erre abbahagyta a zavart habogást, és elhallgatva jól láthatóan nyelt egyet.  
\- Naruto. Ebbõl egy szót sem értettem - mondta lassan, és tagoltan az Uchiha. - Elmondanád, most már _érthetõen_?  
\- Én... izé... - motyogott az Uzumaki, miközben tekintetét kitartóan a földnek szegezte. - Én csak... - Kék szemeivel óvatosan felpillantott, de amint szembetalálkozott Sasuke elégedetten somolygó pillantásával, nyomban újra a padlót kezdte fürkészni. - Öhm... Szóval... Csakannyitakartammondanihogyboldogszületésnapot! - hadarta el teljesen a végét, miközben a nyakától a füle tövéig elvörösödött, és összeszorította a szemeit.  
Sasuke természetesen tudta, mit mondott a másik, de a régi jó Uchiha vér nem engedte, hogy ennyivel letudja a dolgot.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza ártatlanul, miközben még közelebb hajolt a szõkéhez. Annak szemei kipattantak, és rögtön hátrébb húzódott a hirtelen közelség miatt. - Ne haragudj, de nem értettem.  
\- Izé... Csak... Ááá! - Naruto, úgy tûnik, megelégelte a habogást. Erõteljesen megrázta a fejét, és aztán elszántan nézett a fekete szemei közé. - Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy boldog születésnapot, teme!  
  
  
Az Uchiha kifejezéstelen arccal figyelte, ahogy a szõke körül szikrázik a levegõ a feszültségtõl, miközben a fiú kipirosodott arccal, de konokul néz a szemébe. Aztán elmosolyodott, és mielõtt Naruto felfoghatta volna, mi történik, az arcához hajolt, és apró csókot nyomott az ajkaira.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a feketére. Ez most tényleg Sasuke volt? Az, aki mindig olyan bunkó és rideg? Tud _ilyen_ hangon is beszélni? Ilyen szemekkel nézni?  
Nyelt egyet, ahogy elfordította a fejét. Tényleg nagyon idegesítette, hogy tönkrement az ajándék, aminek elkészítésébe pedig annyi munkát fektetett, és ráadásul még Sasukén vezette le a feszültségét... De a fiú nem úgy tûnt, mintha neheztelne érte.  
Azt viszont szemlátomást nem volt hajlandó elviselni, hogy Naruto elfordul tõle. A szõke csak annyit érzett, hogy egy meleg kéz az állánál fogva a másik irányba fordítja, de mielõtt a szóra nyíló ajkait bármiféle hang hagyhatta volna el, már érezte is száján a másikét. Megrándult az érzésre, ahogy Sasuke nyelve finoman végigsimított az ajkain, majd mivel nem tapasztalt semmiféle ellenállást - természetesen csak a döbbenet miatt! -, közéjük csúsztatta azt.  
  
  
Úgy érezte, a szíve menten kiugrik a helyérõl. Hiába csókolta már meg az Uchiha annyiszor, képtelen volt megszokni az érzést. Minden alkalommal érezte, hogy a lélegzete elakad, és az olykor lassú tánc, olykor szenvedélyes nyelvcsata hatására a mellkasában bomba módján kezd dübörögni a szíve. Kezeivel akaratlanul Sasuke nedves ingébe markolt, miközben finoman belenyögött a csókba. Hiba volt. Sasuke ezen felbátorodva teljesen a szõkének nyomult, a falhoz nyomva õt, s nyelvével még mélyebbre hatolt a szájában. Naruto szinte már fuldoklott, de nem a fizikai érzés, hanem az elméjét elöntõ érzések sokasága miatt.  
Sasuke lassan kóstolgatta az ízt, amirõl sosem lenne képes lemondani, s közben kezével végigsimított a másik fiú mellkasán. A ruha alatt is érezte, mennyire felhevült annak bõre, s ennek tudatában képtelen volt elnyomni egy halvány mosolyt. Az anyagba csípett, ahol a bimbókat sejtette, s a szájába fojtott nyögés egyértelmûen a tudtára adta, hogy célt ért. Fogai közé kapta Naruto alsó ajkát, és erõsen megszívta, majd végül ráérõsen elvált tõle, nyelveik közt egy pillanatra vékony nyálcsíkot hagyva.  
  
  
Naruto szemei még mindig csukva voltak, és finoman lihegett, arca rózsás színben játszott. Sasukénak ilyenkor újra és újra meg kellett kérdeznie magától, hogyan is volt képes annak idején magára hagyni ezt a csodálatos lényt.  
Érezte már a gyomrában égetve megjelenõ liftezést, megy egyértelmûen tudatta vele a teste vágyait. Egy pillanatig sem ellenkezve az érzéssel hajolt oda a szõke füléhez, hogy egy félmosollyal belesuttogjon.  
\- Mit szólnál egy kis reggeli testmozgáshoz?  
Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit, és értetlen bágyadtsággal meredt az övéibe. A fekete máskor mulatott volna a helyzeten, de úgy döntött, ma nem húzza ezzel az idõt. Szándékát jelzendõ a fiú nyakához hajolt, s miután gyengéden beleharapott, rátapasztotta ajkait, s erõsen megszívta.  
  
  
A szõke libabõrös lett, testén hûvös hullám futott végig. Ugyanakkor érezte, hogy a hullám a lentebbi régiói felé haladva felmelegszik, s az egész bizsergés a hasában központosul. Ismerte már ezt az érzést, Sasukénak hála, nagyon is. Nyelt egyet, miközben felemelte kezét, s megpróbálta lefejteni magáról az Uchihát, de az, mintha csak sejtette volna szándékát, egy erõteljesebbet szívott az egyik legérzékenyebb pontjánál. Naruto ajkát apró nyögés hagyta el, ahogy ismét megborzongott, s kezei ahelyett, hogy ellökték volna a fiút, a selymes, éjfekete tincsek közé siklottak.  
\- Na? - mormolta Sasuke a kulcscsontjába, miközben végigvezette nyelvét a barna bõrön, fénylõ nyálcsíkot hagyva maga után.  
\- Öhm... - Naruto válasza mindössze némi elhaló nyöszörgés volt. Az Uchiha még egy rövid ideig élvezettel játszott "áldozatával", míg végül megelégelte, és elhajolt tõle. A kék szemek bágyadtan néztek fel a feketére, aki egy elegáns mozdulattal húzta fel õt a földrõl, s azon nyomban a hálószoba felé kezdte lökdösni. Mire Naruto végre túltette magát az érzéki sokkon, arra kellett magához térnie, hogy a fiú az ágynak löki, s õ érzi besüppedni feje alatt a puha párnát.  
  
  
\- Sa... Sasuke! - kiáltott fel méltatlankodva és idegesen, ahogy az említett gondolkodás nélkül lehúzta magáról a fehér, s helyenként barnás-rózsaszín folttal tarkított inget. A kérdõ pillantásra érezte, hogy arca megint melegszik, ezért tüntetõn elfordult. - Le-legalább a tortát dobd ki.  
\- Dobjam ki? - pislantott egyet a tintafekete szempár gazdája, miközben a dobogó szívû szõke felé hajolt. - Ugyan miért tenném? Hiszen tõled kaptam.  
\- De tönkrement - mondta halkan Naruto. Lehetetlen volt nem kivenni a hangjából a csalódottságot.  
Sasuke halkan kieresztett egy kis levegõt a száján, aztán elemelte kezeit Naruto mellõl. A fiú kék szemei kérdõn néztek rá, miközben felkelt az ágyról, és kisétált a szobából, hogy a következõ percben a dobozzal a kezében térhessen vissza. Arról még mindig csöpögött a torta krémje.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte gyanakodva a szõke, de Sasuke nem felelt, csak letette ajándékát az ágy melletti asztalkára. Ahogy teljesen széthúzta a kartont, alóla elõtûnt a rózsaszín mázzal borított, mostanra már összenyomódott sütemény Sasuke nevének maradványaival, és egy valaha egyenesebben álló 18-assal díszítve. 'Rózsaszín, huh?' fanyalodott el egy pillanatra. 'Ha nem mondta volna, is egyértelmû lenne, hogy Sakura segített neki.'  
Naruto félreérthette a pillantását, mert hirtelen felült az ágyon, és aggódva kezdett magyarázkodni.  
\- Tudod, amikor készen lett, nagyon szép volt! - hadarta olyan gyorsan, hogy Sasuke alig tudta elkapni, mit mond. - Sakura-chan igazán sokat segített, de egyedül csináltam, és a máznak még állnia kellett volna egy kicsit, mert nem keményedett meg eléggé, de gondoltam, már áthozhatom neked, és...  
\- Naruto, nyugi - vágott közbe teljes nyugalommal az Uchiha. - Nem érdekel a máz.  
A szõke elhallgatott, aztán az ágynemû felé fordította tekintetét.  
\- Sajnálom.  
  
  
Meleg bizsergés öntötte el Sasuke mellkasát. Már egészen kezdett hozzászokni a furcsa érzés idõnkénti megjelenéséhez, mégis szokatlan volt még a számára. Már nyitotta volna ki a száját, hogy kivételesen valami kedveset mondjon az elfancsalodott fiúnak, mikor pillantása megakadt a dobozról lelógó vörös szalagon. A masni már teljesen kioldódott, a fényes anyagdarab szinte nemes eleganciával fodrozódott az asztal lapján. Az Uchiha elméjében pedig hirtelen egy ötlet fogant, s az elgondolás hatására nem tudott elfojtani egy jól látható félmosolyt.  
  
  
Annyira jól látható volt, hogy még Naruto figyelmét sem kerülte el. Gyanakodva nézett az ágy mellé lépõ fiúra, majd zavartan hátrált fejével, ahogy az közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
\- Sa... Mit akarsz? - kérdezte akarata ellenére is nem túl kedvesen, miközben ujjaival öntudatlanul a vékony takaróba markolt, s védekezõn emelte maga elé.  
\- Semmit. Csak eszembe jutott - felelte olyan nyugodt, mély hangon, ami pontosan meggyõzte Narutót arról, hogy bizony sötét tervek szövõdnek ellene -, hogyan lehetne felhasználni a tortát pazarlás nélkül.  
A kék szemek gyanakodva fúródtak a feketékbe, de azokból semmit nem tudott kiolvasni.  
\- Hogy érted? - morogta halkan, de érthetõen.  
Rossz elõérzete beigazolódni látszódott, ahogy Sasuke szó nélkül hozzá hajolt, és meleg ajkait a nyakára tapasztotta. Naruto ugrott egyet a hirtelen érzés hatására, de hátrálni már nem tudott tovább: sápadtfehér tenyér csúszott a derekára, majd a hátára, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal ledöntse.  
\- Sasuke, mi a...?! - kiáltott fel, miközben kapálózni kezdett, de a fiú nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.  
\- Ssh - mormolta a bõrének, miközben egyre feljebb haladt, s már a fül ívét nyalintotta meg. - A születésnapom van, ugye? - Egy apró csókocska. - Akkor kérhetek egy kis szívességet, ugye?  
  
  
Naruto nyelt egyet, ezzel visszafojtva magába a feltörni akaró sóhajt. Egyik keze Sasuke vállán pihent, ahogy erõtlenül próbálta lelökni magáról, a másik a fehér plédet gyûrögette az ujjai között. Egyszerûen nem tehetett róla: a teste már nem csak, hogy hozzászokott, de vágyott is ezekre az érintésekre. És... A lelke is.  
Megremegett, ahogy Sasuke fölé hajolva a fogai közé kapta alsó ajkát, s elõbb finoman szívogatni, majd szopogatni kezdte. A jól ismert bizsergésgombóc megjelent a gyomrában, s erõs hullámokban kezdett cikázni az alsóbb régiói felé. Az csak rátett egy lapáttal, hogy lábán érezte a neki dõlõ Uchiha egyre forróbban lüktetõ ágyékát. Tudta, hogy arca lángol a melegtõl, és a zavartságtól, ezért elrántotta fejét, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy a fekete hajú ismét a nyaka érzékeny bõrét kezdte kényeztetni.  
\- Mi... Mit akarsz? - sikerült végül kinyögnie két remegéshullám között, mire érezte, hogy Sasuke felemelkedik róla, s az asztal felé nyúl. Óvatosan oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú elõbb leemeli a dobozról a vörös szalagot, majd kihúzza a fiókot, és kiemeli belõle az egyik hitaiatét, vagyis homlokpántot. - Sasuke...?  
\- Mondtam, hogy nyugi - szólt lassan Sasuke, miközben a szalagot letette maga mellé az ágyra, majd egyik lábát átvetette a fekvõ Narutón, s közelíteni kezdte felé a homlokpántot.  
Naruto épp csak tudott vetni egy pillantást a halványan mosolygó fiúra, aztán elsötétült elõtte a világ.  
\- Hé... Hé, teme! - bõdült fel, s durván megragadta Sasuke csuklóját, aki erre kénytelen volt abbahagyni a hitaiate kötözését. A szõke érezte, hogy a másik mozdulata nyomán súlyos hajcsomók szakadnak ki a fejbõrébõl, de jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte. Inkább csak az, hogy magyarázatot találjon Sasuke viselkedésére. - Mi a francot csinálsz?!  
\- Bekötöm a szemed. - Az Uchiha úgy beszélt, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. - Miért, szerinted mit csinálok?  
\- Jó, de miért? - pattogott Naruto, de elakadt a szava, ahogy Sasuke hirtelen felemelte a saját kezeit, így megfelelõ pózba húzva az övéit, és gyengéden beleszívott a barna csuklókba. Naruto feje a párnára esett, ahogy erõs bizsergéshullám szaladt végig a testén; csuklója az egyik legérzékenyebb terület volt rajta. - Sa...  
\- Tudod, mi az a bondage, dobe? - kérdezte szinte már csevegõ hangon az említett, miközben a homlokpánt felkötése után elemelte a kezeit, s finoman megszorította Naruto enyhén remegõ kezeit.  
A szõke lassan megrázta a fejét. Zavarta, nagyon zavarta, hogy nem látott semmit. Hogy a legfontosabb szervétõl megfosztották, az érzékei egyszerre kiélesedtek: Sasuke ujjai forrónak tûntek az õ sem éppen hideg bõrén, ahogy karjait a feje fölé kényszerítette, majd érezte, hogy csukóira valami hûvös anyag fonódik. Valami, ami...  
\- ... A szalag? - kérdezte bágyadtan, inkább magától, mintsem a feketétõl, de a fiú válaszolt.  
\- Az. - Az Uchiha erõsen meghúzta a szalagot, s Naruto érezte, hogy az nem túl mélyen, de a bõrébe vág. A szája megremegett, ahogy sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatok jelentek meg a fejében. Mit akarhat Sasuke? Miért kötözte meg, és takarta el a szemeit? Ez... - Ne aggódj, nem bántalak. - Hiába pislogott, a sötétség nem illant el a szeme elõl, de hirtelen megérezte a másik meleg leheletét a száján. Az egy gyors, lágy puszit nyomott a reszketõ ajkakra. - Ha nagyon nem tetszik, abbahagyom. - Azzal be is csúsztatta meleg kezeit a naracsszínû dzseki alá.  
  
  
Sasuke élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Naruto mellkasa megemelkedik az érintései nyomán, majd egy huppanással visszaesik az ágyra. A fiú reszketegen lihegett, teste libabõrös, és mégis forró volt. Ahogy az Uchiha a dzsekit, majd az alatta lévõ vékony, fekete felsõt is felhajtotta, át a szõke üstökön egészen a könyökig, vékony mosollyal vette szemügyre a keményen az égnek meredõ bimbókat. Nem sokat teketóriázott, mielõtt odahajolt volna, hogy lágyan körbenyalja õket.  
Naruto mellkasa megint megugrott, és szemlátomást igyekezett visszafojtani zihálását, de egyre kevesebb sikerrel. Sasuke szerette nézni az azúrkék szemeket, amikor vágy ködösíti el õket, de ez a bekötözött Naruto is éppen olyan izgató volt.  
\- Ez... Ez lenne a "szívesség", amit a-akarsz...? Teme - fordult nyögésbe az utolsó pár szó, ahogy Sasuke figyelmeztetõn beleharapott az egyik bimbóba, majd, hogy enyhítse korábbi tettét, forró szájába kapta, és szopogatni kezdte. - Áh! Sa... Sasuke!  
'Igen... Kiáltsd még' gondolta a fiú kajánul, de nagy nehezen legyûrte teste követelését, és felemelkedett. Vetett még egy pillantást a fekete fejpánt alatt vörösen izzó arcra, a nyitott szájra, mely sûrûn kapkodta a levegõt, aztán újra az asztalhoz fordult, s kutatni kezdett a még mindig kihúzott fiókban. Hamarosan meg is találta, amit keresett, s megelégedve tekerte szét a két fáslit.  
Leszállt Narutóról, de csak annyira, hogy mellé lépve célba vehesse a bokáját. Persze, a fiú sem volt hülye. Legalábbis, _annyira_ azért nem.  
\- Sasuke! - kiáltott méltatlankodva. - Ne-ne kötözz meg még jobban!  
Szavai süket fülekre találtak. Hiába kezdett rugdalózni a szõke, bal lába addigra már alaposan hozzá volt erõsítve az ágy egyik sarkához. Sasuke a másik jobbat is könnyedén fosztotta meg szabadságától.  
\- Teme! Nem is mondtam, hogy teljesítem, amit akarsz! Rohadtul nem mondtam, hogy oké! - õrjöngött tovább Naruto, de hangja alig érzékelhetõen elvékonyodott, ahogy Sasuke újra rátelepedett a csípõjére, és két-két ujjával beleakaszkodott a narancssárga nadrágba. - Ne legyél már ennyire perverz, barom! Azonnal oldozz el, hallod?! Ha... Ha szex kell, oké, de...  
Az Uchiha ajkát szinte már gúnyosan elégedett hümmögés hagyta el, mire Naruto egy pillanatra elhallgatott, s arca tûzvörösre gyúlt, ahogy felfogta utolsó mondatát.  
\- Nem... Nem úgy értem! De... A francba is, mi a fenének kell kikötöznöd, teme?!  
\- Usuratonkachi, csillapodj - csitította sokadjára Sasuke, miközben újra helyet foglalt Naruto csípõjén. Halvány mosolya feljebb csúszott, ahogy megérezte: bármennyire is vitatkozik a fiú, azért õt is izgalomba hozta az új helyzet. - Idõnként ki kell próbálni új dolgokat, játszani kell, tudod? Miért ne lehetne most? Különben is - hajolt oda a fiú szájához, hogy szó szerint abba suttoghasson -, ha nem élveznéd, nem lenne itt lenn ilyen kemény a helyzet. - Szavait igazolandó megmozdította a csípõjét, ezzel alaposan egymáshoz dörzsölve ágyékukat. A gyomra a torkáig ugrott az intenzív érzésre, de összeszorította a száját, s inkább arra koncentrált, hogy fülével az utolsó cseppig beihassa Naruto hangos nyögését.  
Égetõen lüktetett már a tagja, ahogy végignézett a születésnapi szalaggal, és a fehér fáslikkal kikötözött Narutón, ahogy kétségbeesetten forgolódott jobbra-balra, de közben folyamatosan nyelt, és lihegett. Ujjait újra a fiú nadrágjába vezette, majd lassan lehámozta róla. Ahogy a mozdulat közben felemelkedett, a szõke újra ficánkolni kezdett, de Sasuke csak odahajolt a vékony alsó alatt jól látható, forrón pulzáló testrészhez, és kidugott nyelvét párszor végighúzta rajta.  
\- Sa... ahh! - kiáltott Naruto, ahogy megvonaglott az élvezettõl, karjai az ideiglenes kötélnek feszültek. Az Uchiha kajánul mosolyogva tette kezét a felesleges ruhadarabra, s vékony csakrapengét használva hosszában elvágta azt.  
  
  
Naruto érezte, hogy férfiasságát szó szerint megüti a szabad levegõ, a szíve a torkába ugrott. Miért kell Sasukénak mindig túlbonyolítania a dolgokat? Ha... Ha csak simán egy kis sze-szexet akart volna "reggeli torna" gyanánt, csinálhatták volna a szokott módon is.  
De nem, ennek a beteg perverznek ilyesmi jut az eszébe!  
Igaz, el kellett ismernie: a szemkötés miatt az érzékei sokkal élesebben hatottak, mint máskor, s emiatt sokkal intezívebben élte meg Sasuke legapróbb érintését is. De ez még nem jogosítja fel õt, a Nagy és Hatalmas Uchihát, hogy a kénye-kedve szerint bánjon vele!  
\- Aahh!!  
... Vagy mégis?  
Hevesen megrázkódott, ahogy valami hideget érzett a mellkasára kenõdni. Egy pillanattal ezelõtt annyira elgondolkodott, hogy még a zörgõ matatást sem hallotta meg. Egy pillanat alatt felfogta, hogy Sasuke keze az, ami érzékien kenegetni kezd valamit elõbb a felsõtestén, majd a hasán, s egyre lejjebb... Beharapta száját, ahogy a hideg elérte merev tagját is, majd az érzést fokozandóan a fehér ujjak masszírozni kezdték. Nagyot nyelt, hogy visszafojtson egy újabb nyögést. Nem, nem fogja megadni az élvezetet annak a szemét... nek....  
\- Mmh! - Hiába szorította össze a száját, a hümmögõ nyüszítés tisztán hallható volt. De nem tehetett róla! Alighogy Sasuke nyelve ringva kerengeni kezdett újfent bekrémesített hasán, forró bizsergéshullámok öntötték el a testét. Amikor pedig a forró nyelv átsiklott merevedésére is... Nem, teljesen természetes, hogy ilyen reakciókat vált ki belõle! Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy annyira nagyon élvezné, amit Sasuke csinál vele!  
Épp csak egy pillanatra nyitotta ki száját, hogy levegõért kaphasson, már érezte is a korábbi nyelvet a szájába csusszanni. 'Mi a fene?!' gondolta leblokkolva. 'Hány nyelve van ennek...?!'  
Próbálta nem viszonozni a csókot, és nem is reagálni rá, de az édes íz nyomán a tudatába hasító felismerést nem tudta kizárni. A torta! Képes volt ezt rákenni...?! Ha Sakura-chan tudná, hogyan végezte a sütemény, ami pedig oly sok munka gyümölcse... volt...  
Egészen beleszédült Sasuke sebes nyelvjátékába. Teste bágyadtan kezdte utánozni a mozdulatokat, belefeledkezve a forró, masszírozó simogatásba, a fülében folyamatosan cuppanó halk hangokba... Mikor végül a nyelv kicsusszant belõle, már nem is volt ereje, hogy újra becsukja a száját, csak halkan pihegve kapkodta a levegõt.  
  
  
Sasuke roppant megelégedést érzett magában, ahogy látta: Naruto végre elcsendesült. Már nem ficánkolt, nem kiabált, csak sebesen kapkodta a levegõt, arca kipirult, szája sarkában halványan csillogott a kettejük nyálának keveréke. Annyira nagyon, de elképesztõen, de irtózatosan... szexi volt. Izgató. Ezek a konohai libák nem tudják, milyen kincsrõl nem voltak hajlandóak tudomást venni annyi éven át!  
És most már bánhatják, mert õ bizony ki nem ereszti többé a karmai közül.  
Fekete szemei kissé lentebb siklottak, s öntudatlanul is megnyalta ajkait, ahogy a tortakrémtõl és örömnedvektõl csillogó férfitagra nézett. Mindig is utálta az édes dolgokat, és eleinte nagyon rossz, kínos érzése támadt, hogy Naruto tortát sütött neki. Félreértés ne essék, a szándék a lényeg, és azt nagyon értékelte, de õszintén szólva nem rendítette meg a lelkét különösebben, hogy a kis ajtóbeli affér miatt a sütemény életképtelennek mutatkozott.  
De ha hamarabb eszébe jutott volna, hogy így is fel lehet használni...! Ki tudja, talán a végén mégis megszereti az édességeket...  
\- Ne baromkodj már! - szûrte fogai között Naruto, érezve a forró leheletet a tagja körül.  
Sasuke fogait kissé a lüktetõ testrészbe mélyesztette, s óvatosan végigkaristolta, majd az érzést rögtön sima nyelvmozgással igyekezett ellensúlyozni. A mûvelet sikeresnek bizonyult, mert a szõke csípõje egy hangos nyögés kíséretében megemelkedett, s ha a fáslik, és a szalag nem tartják vissza, biztosan megint kapálózni kezdett volna. Mint ahogy akkor szokott, amikor Sasuke a mostanihoz hasonló mozdulatokkal kezdi mozgatni a fejét le- és föl, õrjítõen, kínzóan, és lassan.  
Lám, mennyi mindenre jó egy kis kikötözés. Többek között megkíméli az oldalát egy kiadós rúgástól.  
  
  
Viszont már a saját teste is kezdte egyre vadabbul követelni a jussát. Az igényt teljesen jogosnak érezte, ezért miközben folytatta ringó mozdulatait, jobbjával kitapogatta Naruto lábát, majd bokáját. Már csak egy jól irányzott csakrapenge kell, és... Igen, a fásli már szakad is.  
Egy utolsó erõteljes szívás után felemelkedett a pihegõ fiúról, s megtörölte a szája szélét, hogy aztán ujjai bekapásával az ott maradt picinyke cukormáz- és Narutokeverék se menjen kárba. Elégedetten figyelte meg, hogy a szõke tincsek ziláltan terülnek szét az ágyon, némelyik izzadtan tapad társa kipirosodott homlokára. A maga maradék ruháit is végtelenül szorosnak, és melegnek érezte már, de eddig túlságosan el volt foglalva ahhoz, hogy foglalkozhasson velük. Most már teljes nyugalommal rántotta le magáról a kényelmetlen nadrágot, és a még szûkebb alsót, majd miután egy elegánsnak nem nevezhetõ mozdulattal a szoba másik végébe hajította õket, újra a kis rókájához hajolt.  
\- N-nem oldoznád ki a... karomat is? - nyöszörögte reszketegen Naruto, befedett szemeivel vakon hajolva a nesz irányába. Sasukénak már majdnem megesett rajta a szíve. _Majdnem._  
\- Bocsáss meg, usuratonkachi - felelte sajnálkozó hangon, miközben a barna térdhajlatok közé dugta karjait, hogy megemelhesse azokat a formás lábakat -, de a bondage az bondage. Ha már nem erõszakoskodtam, legalább tartsuk meg a látszatot a végéig.  
\- Nem... Nem erõszakoskodtál?! - hördült fel Naruto, s hirtelen mintha minden bágyadtságát elfújta volna a szél. - Akkor szerinted mégis mit mûveltél, teme?!  
Sasuke játékosan végigfutatta ujjait a fiú combján, de az mintha fel sem vette volna. Talán pont ez történt.  
\- Amire kértél.  
\- "Kértelek"? _"KÉRTELEK"?!_ \- Naruto felháborodottan hápogott, s az Uchiha a kék szemeket fedõ hitaiate ellenére is úgy érezte, keresztülégeti a másik pillantása. - Hahó! Mikor mondtam én valaha is olyan, hogy "kérlek"?!  
Sasuke elmosolyodott, ahogy ujjbegyeivel lejjebb siklott, s megnyomta a másik férfiasságának tetejét, ezzel bezsebelve egy halvány, fojtott sóhajt.  
\- Talán te nem mondtad ki, dobe, de _ez itt_ nagyon is világosan az értésemre adta - fejtette ki töményen a véleményét, majd további panaszkodásra nem figyelve elõbb felszedett egy adag tortakrémet, majd ujjaival az Uzumaki bejáratához siklott. - És most fogd be, és lazíts, különben fájni fog.  
  
  
Narutónak nem kellett megkérdeznie, mire gondol a fekete. Az elmúlt hetekben volt alkalma megtapasztalni az e mûvelettel járó fájdalmat. Így még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy a kisebb szenvedés miatt elhallgasson pár percre, és fogait összeszorítva készüljön a feszítõ érzésre.  
Sajnos nem kellett csalódnia. Ahogy az egyik hosszú ujj belésiklott, teste megrándult, s úgy érezte, menten kettészakad. Az érzés csak fokozódott, amikor egy másik betolakodó csatlakozott az elõzõhöz. Sasuke tényleg minden megpróbált, mert óvatosan mozgatta ujjait, s közben nyelvével ismét kényeztetni kezdte õt, de annyira nem sikerült ellazítania, hogy ne érezze a fájdalmakat.  
Viszont maga is meglepõdött, hogy viszonylag mennyire hamar tágulni tudott. Általában sokkal tovább tart, amíg Sasuke rendesen felkészíti õt. 'Akkor meg miért készülõdik most ilyen hamar...?' Oké, talán egy kicsit, egy hangyányit, de tényleg csak egy iciri-picit izgató ez a helyzet. Mármint, hogy ki van kötve, vagyis most már csak a keze, meg nem lát az égvilágon semmit, és ezek... De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy emiatt nem kéne ugyanakkora gondot fordítani az elõkészítésére! Naruto szilárdan elhatározta, hogy ha kiderül, hogy csak Sasuke türelmetlenkedett, és a behatolás _nagyon_ fog fájni, helybõl kitépi a szenvedést okozó testrészt, gondosan ügyelve, hogy _legalább_ ugyanekkora fájdalommal járjon.  
Felszisszent, ahogy a fiú lüktetõ hossza lassan belécsúszott, míg végül teljesen ki nem töltötte. Mint minden alkalommal, most is könnyek gyûltek a szemébe, de egy nyeléssel le kellett mondania a dédelgetett bosszúvágyáról: azért nem volt annyira rossz, mint amilyenre számított. Inkább olyan átlagos. Az pedig mindenképp értékelendõ, hogy az Uchiha hajlandó volt várni egy kicsit, még összeszedi magát.  
'De azért nem erõltette túl magát' gondolta, ahogy Sasuke pár pillanattal késõbb ütemesen mozogni kezdett benne. Próbálta ellazítani magát, hogy ne feszítse annyira az érzés, de aztán Sasuke eltalálta a prosztatáját, amivel heves kiáltást sikerült kicsalnia belõle.  
  
  
A fekete hajú tomboló mellkasa egy hangyányit csillapodott volna, ahogy látta Narutót felnyögni az élvezettõl. Megcélozta ugyanazt a pontot, s igyekezett még egyszer, még erõsebben eltalálni - sikerrel. A fiú teste megfeszült, aztán visszahullott az ágyra, szája kiáltásra nyílt, de csak zihálás és nyöszörgés hagyta el. Az éjszínû szemek megelégedve figyelték, ahogy Naruto ujjai görcsösen megszorítják a vörös szalagot, ami a csuklóit kötötte össze az ágy végével. 'Élvezed, huh?'  
A gondolatok fokozatosan röppentek ki az agyából, s hamarosan elméjében más semmi más nem maradt, csak az érzés, ahogy a forró izomgyûrûk körülölelik merevedését. Lök, lök, lök... Egyre közelebb érezte a csúcsot, mint amikor lavina indul el a hegyrõl, és csak gurul, gurul, egyre nagyobb, egyre óriásibb hógolyóvá válva, hogy a végén aztán, amikor földet ér, egyetlen hatalmas robbanással szabaduljon meg az energiától.  
Ugyanezt érezte Sasuke is, ahogy egy utolsó lökéssel megfeszítette izmait, csak épp a robbanás nem hideg volt, hanem forró, mint egy lávakatlan. Épp csak egy pillanat telt el, hogy a forró hús összeránduljon körülötte, s érezte hasának csapódni a másik élvezetét.  
Egy végtelennek tûnõ pillanatig még átadta magát az érzésnek, hogy a testük, és talán a lelkük is eggyé válik, és összeolvad, aztán kihúzódott a fiúból, s beesett mellé az ágyba. Miközben a már sokat használt fiókból elõhúzott egy zsebkendõt, és letisztogatta magát, próbálta túltenni magát dübörgõ szívverésén. Mintha most futotta volna le a maratont! Éjfekete tincsei izzadtan tapadtak a homlokához, de ezzel a szõke sem volt másként. Legszívesebben azonnal magához húzta volna, de tudta, elõször még véget kell vetnie a "játéknak".  
Nehezen emelkedett fel, és hajolt oda az ágy végébe, hogy az utóhatás miatt reszketõ kezeivel kissé ügyetlenül, de kibogozza a vörös szalagot. Ahogy az néhány perc után lecsusszant a szõke kezeirõl, némi rossz érzéssel látta, hogy a csuklók erõsen kivörösödtek a megpróbáltatásoktól.  
Nyelt egyet, majd Naruto arcához hajolt. Ahogy készült levenni a homlokpántot, érezte bõrén a fiú szapora lélegzetvételét. Szinte már fél levenni a pántot - hiszen, mit fog alatta látni? Lehet, hogy Naruto tényleg megharagudott rá, és csak a teste élvezte?  
'Ugyan már, Uchiha vagy! Mi a fenétõl rezeltél be?' hordta le magát az egyik belsõ énje, amit sajnos eléggé gyakran volt kénytelen elviselni.  
De ez alkalommal igazat adott neki. Elemelte a hitaiatét, de azt kellett látnia, hogy Naruto csukva tartja a szemeit. Miért? 'Nyisd ki, Naruto...'  
  
  
Nem tudni, gondolatai érték-e el a fiút, vagy más, az égkék szemek mindenesetre felnyíltak. Sasuke komolyan megakadt, mert semmit nem tudott kiolvasni belõlük.  
\- Hé... - Bármennyire is szokatlan volt, fõleg önmagának, de aggodalom csendült ki a hangjából, ahogy közelebb húzódott a fiúhoz. - Naruto...  
A szõke nem felelt, csak kitartóan szegezte neki az akkor lézerként sugárzó szemeket. Sasuke nem tudta, mit is kéne mondania, de már lassan ért volna meg benne az a bizonyos szó... Amit nagyon ritkán, és utált kimondani, de...  
\- Én... Nézd, én saj...  
Naruto azonban hirtelen kuncogni kezdett, a következõ pillanatban aztán hangosan felnevetett. Sasuke megütközve nézett rá, de azért magában megkönnyebbült, hogy mégsem kell az Uchihák hírnevét megszégyenítenie egy szívbõl jövõ bocsánatkéréssel.  
\- Mi az, dobe? - kérdezte megenyhülve, miközben karjait a másik még mindig meleg teste köré fonta. Naruto egy cseppet sem tiltakozott az érintése ellen, sõt, csak szuszogva bújt még közelebb hozzá.  
\- Semmi - mondta széles vigyorral az arcán. - Csak arra gondoltam, milyen arcot vágna Sakura-chan, ha megtudná, hogy miért is volt érdemes két napon át veszõdnie velem.  
\- Nem lehetne hanyagolni Sakurát? - kérdezte némiképp megcsappant jókedvvel az Uchiha. - Ha nem tûnt fel, minden második szavadnak köze van hozzá.  
Naruto abbahagyta a kuncogást, és méltatlankodva nézett föl.  
\- De hát õ segített nekem elkészíteni a tortádat! Biztos át fogja hozni a saját ajándékát is, de azt akartam, hogy a tizennyolcadik születésnapodra olyat kapj, ami tökéletes! És... Hát... - Sasuke halvány mosollyal figyelte, ahogy a szõke arca vörösebb árnyalatot ölt. - Tudom, hogy nem szereted az édességeket, csak... - A kék szemekkel óvatosan felsandított. Sasuke tudta mit néz: a torta édes máza teljes egészében Narutón, vagyis Sasuke hasában végezte, a maradék pedig összetapicskolva pihent az asztalon. - Szerettem volna, hogy...  
\- Ne aggódj, dobe - szakította félbe kedvesen Sasuke, miközben nyomott egy megnyugtató puszit a szõke buksira. - Ha késõbb is ilyen lesz, azt hiszem, nagyon fogom szeretni az édességeket.  
Naruto felemelte fejét, hogy Sasuke elgyönyörködhetett a tiszta kékség végtelen mélységében, de a következõ pillanatban a fiú egész arca rákvörös lett, és magán kívül kiabálni kezdett.  
\- Tee...! Perverz disznó! - pattant fel az ágyról sértõdötten, de Sasuke õszinte mosollyal rántotta vissza maga mellé. - Tudod te, ki fog legközelebb itt veszõdni veled! Majd szépen mész, és csinálhatod magadnak a saját...  
\- Szeretlek.  
Nem tudja honnan jött, nem tudja, miért. Egyáltalán nem volt jellemzõ rá, hogy kimondja, amit érez. Így is csoda, hogy akkor ki tudta mondani, amikor végül megszerezte magának Narutót.  
Vagy fordítva történt? Talán. Mindenesetre, akkor, a durcázó fiút nézve egyszerûen elöntötte lelkét ez az érzés, és egyszerûen kiáltott érte, hogy had jöjjön az ajkára.  
Naruto elnémult, amint meghallotta ezt az egyetlen, apró szót. Arcának korábbi vörössége elmúlt, s inkább az arca két oldalán központosult. Végtelennek hosszú percekig csak néztek egymásra, s összekapcsolódott a tekintetük: a döbbent, elkerekedett szemû Naruto, és a halványan mosolygó, lágy pillantással figyelõ Sasuke.  
Aztán Naruto arcán széles rókavigyor terült el, miközben közelebb furakodott Sasukéhoz.  
\- Naná, hogy szeretsz. Engem mindenki szeret, oké? Hisz a leendõ Hokagét csak szeretni lehet! - váltott át csacsogásba, mielõtt az Uchiha akár egyet is pislanthatott volna, s aztán egy cuppanós, olyan igazán Narutós puszit nyomott Sasuke szájára. Most a fekete hajún volt a csodálkozás sora, ahogy a szõke idétlen, de mégis imádnivaló vigyora eltûnt, s a helyét gyengéd mosoly vette át, ahogy kék szemeivel komolyan, de boldogan nézett az övéibe. - Boldog születésnapot, teme.

The End


End file.
